When mistakes are made
by Onwa
Summary: When you give your all for someone only to be again verbally shot in return, wouldn't you give up as well? SasuNaru
1. Part 1

**A/N **- I took a little break from WAWO and wrote down this idea that came to me at 3 AM.

I'm not sure if i should continue this or just leave it as a oneshot. Let me know what you think. 

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks **

--------------------

** - When mistakes are made -**

"I love you."

"PFFFFFTT!"

The next moment Sasuke found himself covered with Ramen – face, hair and his favorite black shirt. He looked at the boy in front of him whose eyes were as wide as a pair of tomatoes and who had noodles hanging from his nose.

"Wha--what did you say?" the said boy asked, making the noodles adoring his nose like New-Year's decorations, jump with every movement of his lips.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _What was I thinking…?_

"Never mind Naruto. Eat your dinner." _Or whatever is left of it._

As soon as that thought passed in Sasuke's head, images of Naruto eating his favorite dinner from Sasuke's mouth filled his barely conscious mind. Him and Naruto, sharing a noodle, each one at one end… simultaneously making sucking motions with their cheeks, forcing the noodle to slide further into their own mouths… after few failing attempts to keep the noodle intact their lips finally meet halfway. Mouths open and tongues slide out to lapse at the remaining part of the noodle… a battle of tongues ensues…

Shaking his head violently, Sasuke whispered "Never mind" again, as thought those words had the power to clear his head. Recalling the reason that he had noodles draped over his ears and shoulders, the boy blushed furiously and bolted out of the ramen shop.

Seeing Sasuke blush had slapped Naruto out of his gaze. When the words "Never mind" finally caught up to him, Sasuke was already gone. The blond stared at his half eaten bowl of ramen and contemplated which one of the two he liked more. Deciding that dinner could definitely wait, Naruto wiped his face with the first thing he grabbed and was about to turn and leave when he noticed that he wiped his face with Teuchi's apron.

"Oi Naruto!"

The said boy flinched and bowed his head in apology, his face growing redder with every minute.

"In any other circumstances I would have hit you with that huge pot over there" Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, pointed to the grayish thing standing in the corner," but I think that you have a much more pressing matter at hand."

When Naruto looked up not quite understanding what the man meant, he saw him smile and pat the blond's messy head. He then added in his usually warm tone.

"Love doesn't wait for you to come around, boy. If it's offered to you on a silver plate, grab it without hesitation! You might not have another chance."

Not quite believing his ears, Naruto nodded nevertheless. _Did he notice? Was I THAT obvious…?_ Deciding it didn't really matter, the boy grinned at the owner of the shop and with a loud "Arigatou!" ran off. He had a certain not-so-cold-after-all bastard to find.

---

Sasuke stood on the lake water, looking at the fishes swimming beneath his feet.

_There are indeed many fishes in the sea but there is only one blonde dobe in the village that I happened to fall in love with._

Spotting two fishes, one black and the other golden, touch each other as thought they were kissing, Sasuke remembered his very first kiss. It was that awkward and totally unintentional touch of lips he shared with Naruto when they were still in the academy. He grimaced at the memory. _It was clear from that day that it will never repeat itself. Why did I have to be such a fool and hope that Naruto's feeling might change!_

Irritated,the boy kicked at the water, scaring the black fish while the golden seemed to stare at him, daring him to do it again. Glaring back at the animal, he was about to kick at the water again when he was surprised by a poke in his ribs.

The unexpected action made him lose control over his chakra and plunge into the water within mere seconds.

Gasping underwater, Sasuke felt the water rush into his lungs. _I'm going to die._

_No... No! _

He squeezed his eyes shut and started kicking at the water, thrashing his arms helplessly as he fought the lack of oxygen in his lungs. _No I can't die now! Not like this… not before Ita—_

His thoughts were cut off as darkness engulfed him, and the last thing he saw was a golden fish that he could swear was smirking.

- 10 minutes later -

The darkness started to dissipate as colors once again filled his eyes. Blurry images, but images nevertheless. _I am alive_ – was Sasuke's first thought. Maybe that thought came into his mind due to the fact that he ached all over, every muscle. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that tanned fingers were pinching his nose and familiar soft lips covered his own, blowing hot air into his lungs.

Seconds later Sasuke was coughing up no little amount of lake water.

"Are you COMPLETELY out of it! Why were you standing there if you knew you can't swim!"

Sasuke chose not to answer and kept on cleaning his lungs of any remaining of water. He was already embarrassed enough that he almost died in the calmest Lake in Konoha and he didn't need Naruto to rub it in. He hadn't planned for Naruto to find out he couldn't swim, that he was just like a cat – afraid of the water.

_A pussy cat…_ and with that thought he threw up again.

"Oi Bastard! Are you listening or should I punch the water out of your ears first!"

"Leave me alone." Sasuke growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and thanking Mother Nature that it was summer and he wore sleeveless shirts. Sasuke didn't know if he was angry with Naruto's questioning or with his own weaknesses.

"So the kitty grew claws again, huh?" was the calm response that managed to throw Sasuke off. The Uchiha turned to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What does that supposed to mean…?" he hissed.

Standing up, Naruto passed a hand through his messy hair and only then did Sasuke notice that the dobe was as wet as him. Feeling his anger flare even more, the Uchiha turned to look at the ground. He was sure Naruto will keep on reminding him about this embarrassing "Rescue" of the Uchiha prodigy. He couldn't stand knowing that the dobe would laugh his ass off at his little inability, but he braced himself for it nevertheless. _He'll make sure the whole village knew by tomorrow morning._

Now Sasuke began doubting his love for the Dobe. He thought he loved the boy because he wasn't like the rest, because he was different. _Oh he is different…_ Sasuke thought with disdain,_ He's worse._

But Naruto wasn't laughing. He wasn't even smirking, something that Sasuke would have surely done if their roles reversed. The blond only sighed and brushed his hair back again.

"Why are you always being such an asshole, Sasuke? Does it make you feel good when you snarl and growl at everyone?"

Sasuke gave the boy a mocking glance. "Why… does that make you shiver, scaredy-cat?"

The raven haired boy got a glare he could almost call offended, but the emotion was gone within an instant. Naruto was no longer the twelve year old loudmouth. He was seventeen now and although he still raised his voice here and there, he knew how to keep his emotions at bay when needed be.

"I can assure you that it wasn't me who was shivering and scared shitless only minutes ago."

Hearing this, the raven haired boy greeted his teeth, getting angrier with every moment. _I knew this would eventually come. _

"So what now Naruto! Feeling haughty huh! You saved my ass! Again!"

Seeing that Naruto's face betrayed no emotion, the Uchiha felt something within him snap. Something he was sure he shouldn't have let loose.

"You saved me! Naruto, the most hated shinobi of Konoha, saved the Uchiha genius!"

Sasuke didn't know where those words were coming from, but he felt a deep satisfaction when the blond's emotionless mask broke and something shone in his eyes. Something Sasuke never saw being directed at him.

Sasuke knew that what he said was mostly childish and silly, but he couldn't stop himself now. The taste of victory was too much.

"Well guess what, Dobe! I can learn swimming in few days; I can turn my weakness into strength. But you, Naruto, you can't change what's inside you. You will always be the monster everyone will abhor. You will never be respected so you better give up on that FUCKING DREAM OF YOURS!"

Trying to get his breath back, Sasuke watched the series of emotions that passed on the blond's face. It flickered from surprise to confusion, to hurt and finally to betrayal. Once again Sasuke did what he knew best – he betrayed Naruto. He betrayed their friendship and their rivalry and he betrayed his own feelings.

"That's right." Naruto whispered, his voice strangely calm. To Sasuke it sounded tired… resigned. Realizing what a huge mistake he made, Sasuke's eyes widened and he gulped audibly. Whatever he and the blond shared was fragile, and Sasuke managed to smash it in front of the blond without giving it second thought.

"Goodbye, Uchiha-san." And with those words the blond was gone.

Never, not once in all their years of friendship, has Naruto called him 'Uchiha-san'. It was always either 'Sasuke' or 'Bastard' and sometimes even just 'Oi', but never 'Uchiha-san'. Naruto didn't even keep formalities with the Hokage.

Suddenly Sasuke was covered in cold sweat. He was trembling as he watched the wet spot where Naruto stood just a moment ago.

He now understood. Referring to him in such a formal way was Naruto's way of showing that they were no longer friends. For Naruto, he wasn't even a rival or an enemy anymore. He was nobody, just like the rest of the citizens, and he meant nothing to him.

--------

TBC?


	2. part 2

**A/N **- As promised: a sequel. I believe there must be another sequel since this one is a sort of bridge between the first and what's to come, and no more.

I wish to make some things clear: this is STILL Sasu/Naru. Sorry Naru/Neji fans ;)

And i'm trying to keep this story slightly light and a bit angsty - too much of both won't do, but i believe humor and angst complete each other in a way.

Like every other writer, i love getting reviews. It pushes me to write more, so if you like it please don't hesitate to let me know.

With that said, Enjoy!

---------------------

**- When mistakes are made: Sequel 1 -**

It was already getting late when Naruto got back to his "apartment". He wiped his shoes on the brownish carpet that lay at his doorstep; the "Welcome" written on it almost invisible under the mud and blood.

_I should probably clean that sometime soon. _

When Tsunade offered him a new apartment, bigger and brand new like the one Iruka lived in, Naruto refused. He explained to the Hokage that after living alone in that room for ten years, it was as much a part of him as everything else he owned, which wasn't much. It was something that he would never change, just like the Kyuubi inside him.

Naruto hated admitting it, but with the years he learned to depend on the demon and its constant "chakra donations". No matter how much he hated the fox, he grew attached to it, just like he grew attached to the raven haired boy. The said male only recently proved to be just like the rest, except that he kept his real thoughts concerning the blond well hidden all this time.

_I feel twice the fool I already was._ Naruto mused and slipped off his shoes.

Stepping inside, the young man proceeded to shed his clothes on his way to the bathroom. He needed a good dip in the water after his refreshing "encounter" with Sasuke at the lake.

"Damn that asshole." He muttered as he got into the tub, pouring cold water on his head. He needed to clear his mind, to stop thinking about Sasuke's words.

**"You will always be the monster everyone will abhor."**

"Shit." Only remembering them made Naruto's heart twist painfully. The boy knew that it will probably never stop hurting, but he couldn't stay angry at the Uchiha. In fact, he wasn't angry at anyone who despised him, whether they expressed it openly or just avoided him. Naruto understood that it wasn't easy to accept a time bomb as your neighbor, but… _but Neji did. And Hinata and Lee too… _

Sighing, Naruto soaped himself with the yellowish soap, adding hot water, making it just barely scalding. The spicy scent of a cinnamon soap filled the bathroom and, mingled with the steamy water, was making Naruto lightheaded. The boy reluctantly allowed himself to relax. He closed his eyes and just when he started fully enjoying the situation, he heard the front door being shut.

Opening his eyes, Naruto slowly got out of the tub, the blurriness gradually fading from his mind, leaving him clearheaded and alert. The stranger's footsteps were barely audible, but audible nevertheless. They weren't careful and calculating but calm and relaxed, as though that person was striding in his own house. Naruto knew only one person who could feel this cool when breaking into someone else's place.

_Sasuke you…_

Noticing that the footsteps were getting louder, Naruto realized that the stranger was approaching the bathroom door.

The blond boy then threw open the door while voicing his thoughts.

"Sas—" he stopped abruptly, surprised to see that the boy in front of him was no other than Hyuuga Neji. He was barefoot, his hair untied and he was dressed in some white outfit that Naruto never saw him wear before.

"What are you doing here...?" the blond whispered, shocked beyond believe and wondering why Neji thought paying him a visit when he was away was a good idea.

Neji was surprised, to say the least. He thought that the blonde was still eating when he arrived but judging by the warm cinnamon scent and the very naked body in front of him, Naruto had just been enjoying a bath. Or at least tried to.

_Naruto is naked… in front of me. _His thoughts finally catching up, Neji ignored the blond's question and lowered his gaze to the boy's groin, unable to resist the temptation. Naruto caught the shift of Neji's eyes and followed them. Looking down, his eyes met a wet erection and for a moment the blond was perplexed.

"Why am I—KYAAA!"

SLAM!

Neji was now left to stare at the bathroom door with Naruto hiding behind it. _Damn… he's big. _Neji thought and blushed.

From behind the door a yelp was heard and then a crash. For a moment everything was silent and Neji contemplated entering, but when he heard the boy growl, he relaxed again. Obviously Naruto was alright now and he probably went back to his earlier enjoyments. Just when the Hyuuga heir turned toward the front door, he heard from behind the bathroom door a colorful curse, followed by a question.

"Why are you here anyway!"

"I—Naruto, it's not what you think."

"What? What did you say!"

"I said it's not—"

"Why did you break into my home?" was barely heard from the bathroom. Starting to tire of literally talking through doors and walls, Neji shook his head and laid the headband he was holding on a chair standing nearby. Accomplishing what he came here for, the boy decided to face Naruto with explanations once he was less busy. He was about to leave, for the second time today, already slipping his shoes on when he caught the faint sound of a door being opened.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Neji turned to look in the direction of the voice, registering a small amount of hurt in it. Naruto's head was peeking from behind the door, the hair wet and soapy. He was blushing, obviously embarrassed to be seen naked AND erect in front of the Hyuuga. What every seventeen year old male did behind closed doors was a secret to no one in the village, but to have your manhood exposed to prying eyes was indeed something to blush over.

If possible, Naruto's blush deepened and he looked away from Neji's curious gaze, suddenly finding the wooden floor extremely interesting.

_He obviously wants something,_ Neji thought. He took pity on the blond and spoke first.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Naruto's head suddenly shot up, eyes staring at Neji in what can be called disbelief. Then a wide smile broke on his face and Neji couldn't help but hold his breath. Even though the only thing he could see was the boy's head, Neji found him beautiful. Recalling the body that accompanied that face, Neji felt a growing tightness in his groin. _Ugh… this is not good. Having this kind of thoughts about a male, about Naruto. _

Mentally shaking his head, Neji added.

"Though perhaps I should leave you to continue what you started." He bowed lightly, "I'm sor—"

"Oh no It's alright! I'll be out in a minute, just let me get… dressed" Naruto quickly interrupted, the blush and the smile never leaving his face. He gave the boy at the door one last look and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning on it.

Secretly, he wanted Neji to stay. Yes, standing erect in front of the Hyuuga was embarrassing as hell, but Naruto really didn't feel like being alone today. He knew that even if he won't share what's on his mind with Neji, he could always rely on the boy for some silent comfort.

Neji was the type of person who didn't ask many questions, simply for the fact that he already knew the answers to most of them. He usually didn't get involved in someone else's problems, and it's not as though he's just cold and emotionless as Sasuke is – he could offer comfort, but he was just inhumanly honest. And honesty, much to Naruto's dismay, was what people disliked to hear the most.

Neji's comfort was subtle and yet very deep. Naruto remembered that when Sarutobi-sama died, Sasuke wasn't even at the funeral. The blonde then braced himself and, standing in the cold rain, tried to make himself believe that he's better off alone. That he didn't need comforting words or understanding pats on the shoulder. He said to himself that he was strong enough to face everything this life had in store for him on his own. And then Neji approached him, standing in Sasuke's place beside Naruto. Without sparing him a glance, the Hyuuga took Naruto's hand in his own, squeezing it in reassurance. His palm was warm, the blond then noticed, and the warm smiling face of the late Hokage filled his mind as if on cue. Naruto closed his eyes, the memories and the sound of the rain becoming too much for him. That day, the sky was weeping.

**"It's alright to cry sometimes, Naruto."**

And with those words coming from the Hyuuga heir, Naruto wept too, letting the rain wash his tears into the ground.

Smiling at the memory, although sorrowful, Naruto pushed away from the bathroom door and strode towards his pile of fresh clothes that was lying not far from the bathtub. He dressed quickly and brushed his hair, something he rarely did.

_Why am I so excited…? It's just Neji._

Sighing to himself, the boy opened the door. He saw that Neji was leaning against the opposite wall, a look on his face that Naruto found strangely seductive. _Damn hormones._

Taking a moment to find the right words, the blond took few steps forward and smiled.

"Hi."

----

TBC?


	3. part 3

Thoughts are in _italic_

Flashbacks are in **bold**

Hope you enjoy :)**  
**

**-Part 3- **

Getting home was no easy task for the Uchiha, and his wet clothes - that clung to him most uncomfortably - had very little to do with it. He was simply too busy replaying the scene by the lake over and over again in his mind, therefore failing to pay attention to his pace or surroundings.

The Jounin, who was following him for some time now, found all this to be rather amusing. He couldn't begin to imagine what could cause Sasuke to sulk like that, but it must be something worth investigating.

Therefore, as the Uchiha turned in the direction of his home, Kakashi happily followed, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a very exhausted voice.

"When you have that smile plastered on your face, I know you're up to something, Hatake-san."

If possible, the Jounin's smile grew only wider under his mask. If Uchiha's pace had anything to do with it, it will surely take him a while to get home. _That means I have few minutes to spare…_

"Umino-san," he said lightly and turned to face the man at question, momentarily forgetting all about Sasuke. His clothes were dirty and his hair untied - Kakashi noticed that he looked just like someone from his Icha Icha Paradise books. _Third volume, to be more precise. _

Iruka watched his colleague stare at him with that silly smile and an odd glint in his one visible eye and couldn't help but smile back. Although his smile was more timid and reserved, Kakashi found it to be the most beautiful view he'd ever got to witness.

"Worried that I might show this smile to people other than you, hmm?"

The warm smile was replaced by a surprised "o" and a deep blush covered Iruka's cheeks. _Adorable…_

While his own face revealed nothing but ambiguity, Iruka's feelings could be read like an open book. He was always honest about his ideas and beliefs, at times even painfully so, and he had a certain way with words that on some occasions he even managed to talk Kakashi into making a fool of himself, deliberately. _Now that's what I call 'conversation skills'._

Ironically enough, Iruka was somewhat the quite type. Only talking when spoken to, he was much more of a listener. Perhaps that, combined with the usually warm and welcoming aura around him, is what made so many people, students and staff included, to head to him for advice. He was simply understanding.

_I wonder if you understand yourself as well as you understand others,_ Kakashi thought, his goofy smile suddenly gone. It was no secret that he took a liking in the man, but whenever he tried to hint on the subject, Iruka will just look at him innocently then dismiss the topic with a smile.

But Kakashi wasn't blind. Not once he caught Iruka glancing at him from the corner of his eye, pretending to read the reports submitter by the shinobi but not flipping the pages over once in half an hour. Even Sakura had had enough after watching their silent exchanges. "Got talk to him!" she will whisper as she passed by, and Kakashi could only nod, not knowing how to explain to the girl that with Iruka, talking seemed to lead absolutely nowhere.

"Iruka-san?"

The said man looked even more taken aback by the change in Kakashi's tone. It wasn't unusual for him to be teased by the man, but this time his name was spoken with a slight fatigue to it, almost as if Kakashi unintentionally sighed it aloud.

The Jounin was then approaching him slowly, deliberately taking careful steps as though unsure why he was coming closer in the first place. He seemed rather lost, stepping on unfamiliar grounds and searching for the right words, yet unknowing what is it that he wants to say. It was a rare sight, and worry was etched all over Iruka's face.

"Do you not like me?"

The question was out before he could think it over in his mind. _Damn,_ Kakashi cursed himself and ran a nervous hand through his hair. _Are you trying to scare him off again?_

Whatever words Iruka expected, it wasn't even remotely close to that. "Kakashi…," he mumble, not knowing what to say. The question was pretty simple, but…

'_Do you not like me?'_

… What is the meaning behind it? Has Iruka somehow showed him he disliked him? Or should he read deeper into that question?

"I—I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Hatake-san."

"Che," _what's done is done._ Taking one more step, Kakashi was standing in front of the Chuunin, a mere foot of fresh night air separating them, "just answer the question, Iruka. Do you not like me?"

Iruka had the sudden urge to gulp. Kakashi was standing too close, breathing into his personal space, and yet he dared not move from this obviously compromising position. He looked away from the one eye that was studying him closely, choosing to stare at the mask covering half of the man's face instead.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I do not dislike you."

Yes, that way it was definitely easier. The mask Kakashi wore was surely unnerving, but it also helped Iruka keep his distance with the man. He was a stranger when the mask was taken into account, thus making it easier for Iruka to talk to him. He was sure he wouldn't be able to face the man without it.

Kakashi's one visible eye searched the brown orbs of the other man, but they were once more fixed elsewhere. Never, not even once had Iruka held his gaze for more than few seconds. It made Kakashi angry for some reason, and for once he didn't feel like holding it inside.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, but there was barely a hint of anger in his voice, "am I that intimidating?"

Iruka then flushed an even deeper shade of red, fumbling with his words. "It's—it's not that. I'm just…," he closed his eyes, unable to understand why he felt so weak and speechless in this man's presence, "It's your eye."

"My eye?"

"Your eye, it's—there's only one. I'm not used—"

He was making a fool of himself in front of this man, casually babbling about serious topics that were none of his business. _What an idiot!_ He berated himself and squeezed his eyes shut even more.

Suddenly two fingers were gripping his chin and pulling it upwards. Opening his eyes, Iruka found himself staring into mismatched ones, which held something akin to determination in them.

"Better now?" a deep voice asked, but Iruka was too lost in the orbs in front of him to notice. There were so many different emotions reflected in those eyes, memories, wisdom… When the question finally registered in his mind, he nodded dumbly.

"So do you like me?" the same voice asked, and a thumb was lightly caressing his chin.

"I lo—" _–ve you._ Realizing what he was about to say, a look of horror descended on Iruka's face. _What am I doing?! Why am I confiding in a man who obviously harbors nothing but mild yet temporary sexual feelings for me?! I promised to myself, I promised..._

"I must go now," he said instead, and took few steps backwards. He noticed the sudden change in Kakashi's stance, the way his shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed in a manner than can only be qualified as dangerous. Everything that happened - or almost did - in those few moments, scared Iruka. And now that the man in front of him was staring at him oddly again, Iruka regretted ever approaching him tonight in the first place.

"G—good night," he stammered and ran off, trying to convince himself that his erratic heartbeat was due to the physical effort. _Just when did handling someone become so problematic?_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was fighting his inner self that told him to run after the Chuunin and demand full answers and finished admissions. A gentle pull, a fierce push – that is all he got from the brown-eyed beauty, and yet their eyes agreed on flaring desire whenever they met. Why was he fighting something that they both knew was there for a long time now?

"Che… next time," Kakashi promised, pulling his headband down to cover his scarred eye, "next time I will definitely catch you, my beautiful dolphin."

-----

After what seemed like ages, Sasuke finally managed to reach the door to his apartment. Snapping out of his musing, he noticed that the night has already descended and that there was no light in the other houses.

"Did I get lost on my way …?" he wondered aloud. It was more of an observation than a question, therefore he was rather surprised to actually get a response.

"You sure did," a voice behind him drawled, "and boy! You are getting good at it!"

"Kakashi-san," the boy sighed and leaned against the door-frame. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "Isn't it a bit late for late night visits?"

He knew that he was just wasting his breath, and the smile he heard in the Jounin's voice served to prove him right.

"That's why they're called _'late night'_, Sasuke-kun," the other man answered happily, and after a brief pause added in a somewhat serious tone, "besides, it is better to discuss missions while the world is sound asleep, don't you think?"

_I'd rather join that world now,_ he thought, but left the door open behind him nevertheless. Missions cannot be postponed, especially if they are special-delivered to your doorstep.

"Do come in, and don't make yourself at home."

"Oh, does that mean you will actually brew some tea for us? Great!"

"Smart-ass," Sasuke grumbled to himself and paced to the kitchen.

Once the tea was ready, and they were comfortably seated, Kakashi decided they have wasted enough time.

"At dawn, you will leave Konoha for two weeks, a month maximum…"

---

"

_Dobe,_

_Naruto… _

_I am leaving tonight, and what I have to tell you cannot wait. Come meet me at the forest after midnight._

_Uchiha._

"

Sasuke reread the few words he managed to squeeze out of himself once more. When he was sure that the note didn't give anything away, he folded the paper and slid it into a brownish envelope, scribbling a hasty _'Dobe'_ on it.

The mission he spent hours discussing with Kakashi turned out to be not only S-ranked, but it involved his brother as well. And whenever _'Itachi'_ was voiced, _'Death'_ came to mind immediately. Therefore, he absolutely had to see Naruto today. He just hopped that Naruto will give him a chance to explain…

… _that I love you, Dobe. And I'm sorry._

---

_That was nice!_ Naruto thought to himself as he literally almost skipped in the street. His little encounter with Neji sure did him good, took his mind away from what happened earlier that day. But Sasuke's words still rang in his head…

"**I love you"**

_Che… has it become natural to hurt the ones you love? _

But then it occurred to Naruto that maybe Sasuke never meant those three words that were so rarely directed at him. _Was he feeling sorry for me? Did he say that out of pity?_

When he reached his building, Naruto was no longer as giddy as earlier. And how did thoughts of Sasuke manage to turn his world upside down in few seconds, he had no idea. But dwelling on things could never lead to anything besides headaches, he was sure, so instead of living on _'what-ifs'_, Naruto decided to speak to Sasuke first thing tomorrow morning.

_Maybe I did push a bit too far that time by the lake,_ he thought as he climbed the stairs, _Maybe—no. I didn't do anything besides saving his ass. I didn't mock him, he just misunderstood. But he… he said such awful things…_

Willing his emotions to calm down, he pressed his forehead to his door. Its cool and smooth surface soothed him somewhat, but not the way a good hot shower would.

Hating to waste anymore time on useless reminiscence, Naruto unlocked the door and all but ran inside. He dropped his keys on a nearby table and was about to rush to the bath, when an envelope lying on the table caught his eye. The word _'Dobe'_ was written on it, and Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips at the endearment.

He reached over the table to grab at the paper, but then decided against it. Whatever was written in there could wait until tomorrow morning. He was not going to ruin this evening even more, but if it held anything good, then it will be a great way to start the day.

To be continued…

----

**A/N:** I know, you hate me. But I just HAD to, you see? Reviews are welcome.


End file.
